Will you marry me?
by Zel-Ol
Summary: Hipo planea algo especial para la rubia, luego de tres años de ser novios oficialmente planea dar el gran paso y para ello lo hizo lo más especial posible...ANTES DE HTTYD2


**Como sabrán los personajes de HTTYD no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus debidos autores, este capítulo no fue hecho con fines de lucro, sino para el entretenimiento de los fans.**

_**Este fic participa en el reto temático de agosto "Hiccup y Astrid" del foro "Canciones del Antiguo **_**_Berk"_**

**Capítulo único: Will you marry me?**

**Narrado en 3ra persona-**

Hipo se levanto muy temprano esa mañana, a pesar de solo haber dormido 5 horas exactas se sentía con más energía que nunca. Ese día iba a dar un gran paso en su vida, sabía que eso significaba que dentro de poco su padre le pediría que se convirtiera en el nuevo líder (para lo cual no consideraba estar preparado todavía), pero ya se preocuparía por eso cuando llegara el momento.

Estar comprometido. No era una idea que haya tenido años atrás, incluso alguna vez pensó que la relación con Astrid acabaría, pero eran solo suposiciones debido a su propia inseguridad. Había hecho de todo y la vez solo se comportaba como sí mismo, con Astrid sabía que podía serlo por completo.

Ya había obtenido la aprobación de sus padres, ahora solo faltaba proponérselo a la rubia, estaba lleno de nervios, pero su enorme felicidad opacaba eso. Tenía una loca idea para pedírselo, pero sabía que a nadie más se le ocurriría aquello, solo era prevenir a Tormenta y a Chimuelo para que le ayudaran con el plan.

Su amigo dragón se preguntaba cómo era que todo aquello se le había ocurrido a su amigo humano, pero decidió no cuestionarlo y hacer lo que le pedía, de todas formas, la mayor parte la haría Hipo, solo faltaba un poco de ayuda de los dragones. Chimuelo se encargaría de hacérselo saber a Tormenta y ayudar al castaño con su plan.

Desde temprano y con ayuda de Chimuelo fue a preparar todo para que saliera según como lo imaginaba, cerca del medio día había terminado. Luego de eso fue por Astrid y sin decirle nada al respecto, solo le pidió que si daba un vuelo con él. La chica poco sabía de los planes de Hipo.

—¿Querías decirme algo?

La intuición de Astrid le decía que el castaño si tenía un motivo y por alguna razón pensar en ello causaba que un sonrojo se notara en sus mejillas. Además que últimamente Hipo desaparecía más seguido de Berk, iba y venía con distintas cosas, todos los Hoolligans se habían dado cuenta que el próximo heredero de Berk planeaba algo.

— Tal vez...

Respondió de forma misteriosa antes de ponerse su casco.

— Hipo, no me dejes así.

— Una búsqueda por las islas cercanas, en cada una hay un pergamino, debes de encontrarlos todos y llegar a la última isla de mayor tamaño que está a media hora en vuelo de dragón, Tormenta ya sabe el camino.

La dragona rugió, Astrid sentía su corazón latir fuertemente, ¿Que planeaba el chico? ¿Todo el misterio que había tenido las últimas semanas había sido por una sorpresa para ella?, no entendía los motivos de Hipo y en su confusión apenas pudo ver cómo salía volando a gran velocidad en el lomo de Chimuelo sin detenerse ni un momento y antes de pedirle a Tormenta que lo siguiera ella comenzó a volar por su cuenta, Astrid se rindió al querer hacer que la dragona fuera más rápido.

Llegaron a la primera, la rubia bajo de la dragona con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, caminó un poco por la pequeña porción de tierra y vio que en el suelo había una letra A pintada en el suelo, antes de decir nada, Tormenta comenzó a escavar con sus garras, en unos segundos encontró una bolsa de cuero enterrada. Al abrirla se encontró con un montón de flores dentro de ella, eran sus favoritas; y entre ellas había un pergamino, con manos un tanto temblorosas y con una gran sonrisa Astrid lo desenrolló.

_"Estos tres años de noviazgo han sido inolvidables, la verdad es que no puedo imaginar el ya no tenerte en mi vida..."_

Aquello logró que una gran sonrisa se formara en la cara de la chica. Tormenta le indicó que la amarrara en su pata, definitivamente Hipo tenía bien planeado aquello, se subió a Tormenta.

En la segunda pequeña isla se encontró con algo diferente, esta vez unas flechas pintadas le indicaron ir hasta un árbol pequeño, parecía que el pergamino estaba encima de una caja de madera, tenía que activar el mecanismo para que se abriera; sonriendo por la invención de su novio, jaló una pequeña palanca al pie del árbol, justo debajo de la caja, esta se abrió y primero dejo caer flores encima de la chica, para luego dejar a sus pies la siguiente nota.

_"Y por ello, he decidido que esperar más para esto, sería comportarme como un tonto contigo... bueno, más de las veces que lo he hecho."_

La rubia suprimió unas ganas de reírse al leerlo, no era para tanto, después de todo, ella también había cometido errores. La siguiente parada fue momentánea, el lugar era tan pequeño que solo estaba un gran árbol, en la cima, se encontró con lo que parecía un nido, se acercó con su dragona y esta vez, el pergamino iba atado a lo que parecía un hacha de madera pequeña, la recordaba. Un año atrás, Hipo la había tallado frente a ella, cuando Astrid lo retó a tallar algo con un pedazo de madera, ella le había dicho que él se lo quedara, luego de que, con un cuchillo grabarle como ella pudo: _"Para el chico que ocupa mi corazón. Te amo babe_" aún recordaba el gran sonrojo de su novio.

_"Nunca habíamos pensado en ello y no puedo obligarte a dar un paso tan grande así de repente, pero te amo demasiado."_

Por supuesto que Astrid ya se imaginaba a lo que se refería el de ojos verdes, le dieron ganas de llorar al saber que había hecho todo eso por ella, pero aún le aguardaban varias sorpresas más.

En su siguiente parada descubrió algo más significativo. Esta vez, en un cofre que decidió llevarse con ella, se encontró con un pequeño escudo, había sido pintado y firmado por Hipo, los dos estaban tomados de las manos, sonriendo con las frentes unidas, el otro pergamino decía:

_"Sé que tu eres la única con la que quiero compartir el resto de mi vida y por eso he decidido que quiero que te conviertas en mi esposa algún día cercano..."_

Aquellas palabras lograron que unas lágrimas por fin salieran de sus ojos, llena de felicidad se subió a Tormenta y a lo lejos por fin pudo ver el último lugar al que llegaría, vio a Hipo, sonrojado y con un amplia sonrisa, tenía una mano escondida en su espalda, en el suelo, de nuevo con sus flores favoritas había escrito: _"¿Te casarías conmigo?"._

Se bajó de su dragona y con piernas temblorosas fue hacia él. Los dragones sobrevolaron sobre ellos y dejaron caer las flores de sus respectivas bolsas de cuero, llenando el cabello y las ropas de los enamorados con la fragancia.

— Entonces, Astrid Hofferson, ¿Me harías el honor de que en un futuro cercano, convertirte en mi legítima esposa?

Volvió a llorar, lo abrazó con fuerza del cuello y lo besó con sus labios temblorosos de la emoción, Hipo se encontraba igual, aún se preguntaba cómo era que había podido decir toda esa frase sin equivocarse o tartamudear.

— El honor será mío al casarme con el hombre que amo.

Se sonrieron y volvieron a besarse, sus dragones aterrizaron para ver mejor la escena, rugieron alegres al ver a sus jinetes tan felices, el futuro jefe de Berk tan poco pudo evitar que un par de lágrimas salieran de sus ojos, se quedaron un rato más abrazados.

Hipo le colgó un collar de compromiso a la rubia, tenía una hermosa piedra tan azul como los ojos de la chica, con una cadena delgada hecha de oro. Al sentir las cálidas manos del castaño en su nuca no pudo reprimir un leve temblor, lo volteo a ver y esta vez fue él quien la besó con todo el amor que sentía por ella.

Al separarse ambos dijeron un _"Te amo"_ al mismo tiempo, causando que rieran y regresaron juntos en el lomo de Chimuelo, Tormenta los seguía de cerca, viendo a los ahora comprometidos en su burbuja de felicidad.

Ella lo abrazó fuertemente, aspirando su aroma, nunca se cansaría de los vuelos así con él, Hipo dejo el vuelo en manos de Chimuelo y entrelazó sus manos con las de la chica.

— ¿Cómo se te ocurrió todo eso? — preguntó al fin luego de unos minutos en silencio agradable.

— Ni yo lo sé, solo quería que fuera especial y que nunca lo olvidarás. — respondió sincero.

— Mientras fueras tu, nunca podría olvidarlo.

Astrid no era de decir tantas cosas como esa y mientras le latía el corazón fuertemente lo besó con ternura en la mejilla, el chico se sonrojó, sonriendo.

Regresaron a Berk a dar la gran noticia, Estoico los felicitó y se hizo una reunión en el gran salón para anunciarlo a todos, la pareja tuvo un momento de tranquilidad hasta que volvió a oscurecer.

Cuando habían decidido despedirse e irse cada uno a su casa, Astrid detuvo a su prometido y le dio un leve golpe en el hombro, el fingió que le dolió realmente.

— ¿Y eso por qué?

— Por hacerme extrañarte estas últimas dos semanas.

Él no pudo replicarle nada, la cara de alegría de la rubia y su propia emoción le impedían hacerlo. Hipo ya sabía lo que seguía pero se adelanto y de un rápido movimiento logró que ella quedara arrinconada contra una pared cercana, aprovechando que estaban solos le impidió el movimiento tomándola de la cintura y con voz gallarda le susurró al oído.

— Y esto es por todo lo demás.

Astrid nunca había escuchado de esa forma al de ojos verdes, causándole un gran sonrojo y un estremecimiento en todo el cuerpo, se mordió levemente el labio al escucharlo así y al segundo después él la besó, esta vez fue totalmente diferente a todas las demás, lleno de pasión contenida y sin previo aviso incluso introdujo su lengua a la boca de la chica, causándole un suspiro involuntario, apenas podía seguirle el ritmo, pero la adrenalina y el calor del momento hicieron que ella pudiera hacer lo mismo, mientras le acariciaba la espalda e Hipo se aferrara más a la cintura de la rubia. Entre suspiros continuaron experimentando nuevas sensaciones.

Se separaron tan solo por la falta de oxígeno, ambos estaban rojos hasta las orejas, no había espacio entre sus cuerpos, tan solo esos milímetros de separación entre sus labios mientras intentaban recobrar el aliento. Astrid no pudo evitar volver a morderse un poco el labio inferior, de verdad que le agradaba esa actitud en Hipo, aprovechando que no había nadie cerca, lo tomó de la mano y ambos fueron caminando hasta la entrada del bosque y sin que ella dijera nada el castaño volvió a besarla con la misma intensidad, esta vez acostados en el pasto, sin importarles nada ni nadie.

A los minutos después, ambos tenían marcas en sus cuellos y sus labios estaban de un tono rojizo, se abrazaban mientras aún tumbados en la yerba miraban las estrellas. Astrid tenía deshecha su usual trenza y su cabello estaba lleno de pasto al igual que el de Hipo, se sonrieron un tanto avergonzados pero no arrepentidos, sabiendo que ahora estaban comprometidos.

— No quiero que pienses que te pedí que fueras mi esposa para esto yo...

Fue lo único que pudo decir el castaño luego de varios minutos en silencio, antes de que continuara ella lo calló con roce de labios.

— ¿A dónde se fue el chico de hace unos momentos?

Dijo ella divertida al ver al joven de esa forma nuevamente, no esperó respuesta de él e hizo lo que nunca, se sentó en las piernas de él, lo tomo por el cuello y continuó besándolo a pesar de que ya sintiera la boca un poco seca.

— Astrid... — dijo él en un jadeo entre los besos.

— Hay que volver antes de que se den cuenta que nos fuimos juntos.

Habló ella una vez que acabó de besarlo, se levantaron, Hipo ya empezaba a sentir ciertas reacciones de su cuerpo que intentaba controlar, antes de llegar detrás de la casa de la chica, volvió a tomarla de la cintura, y de nuevo con esa voz que había hipnotizado a Astrid dijo.

— De ahora en adelante no te escaparás de mí.

Y se fue de allí sin esperar a que ella contestara, Astrid estaba sonrojada, mientras tomaba el collar entre sus manos, con una sonrisa vio a su futuro esposo irse, ella entro a su casa y se metió a su cuarto recordando lo que había pasado y esos cambios en Hipo, su mente comenzó a fantasear y se quedó dormida. Por otro lado, el castaño tuvo que darse un baño para que su cuerpo volviera a su temperatura normal, sin arrepentirse de nada y sabiendo que Astrid sería la única en su vida...

**OOoOooOoOo**

**Por fin lo terminé! jaja que cosas, solo ocupé el día de ahora para escribirlo, una vez comienzo a escribir las ideas fluyen solas para mí :3**

**¿Qué les pareció? no recuerdo la última vez que había escrito una escena un tanto intensa, pero considero que la puede leer cualquier adolescente ;)**

**Espero leer sus comentarios! mañana subiré el prólogo de mi próximo FF: "Beautiful eyes" es un AU moderno, si te gusto este One-shot agrégalo a tus favoritos! gracias a todas las personas que siguen mis historias, esto va para ustedes con mucho cariño y con todo mi lado fangirl del HiccStrid.**

**¡Nos leemos!**


End file.
